How to Be Yourself
by Niff-Is-Kryptonite
Summary: Jeff doesn't know who he is anymore. He was so sure until Nick came. So Nick shows him who he really is. Full summary inside. Rated T for swearing.
1. Prologue

**I told you you'd be seeing Niff. I absolutely LOVE this couple. So, don't be too harsh… This is called "How to Be Yourself." I thought of this while throwing a ball at a wall while having writers block. Summary: Jeff is unsure of who he is. He's had several girlfriends, but he notices a new side of life. Nick is completely confident in who he is. He is openly gay and won't let anyone bring him down. This is Nick's guide to how to be yourself. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE OR I WRITE SINS NOT TRAGEDIES.**

_**Third Person**_

_**Prologue**_

When Jeff transferred to Dalton, he had been at the top of the food chain at his last school. He was surprised to see no one treated him special; no one started spurting out apologies when they bumped into him in the hallway, and they didn't try to stand next to him as they walked about the hall ways to make sure they weren't victims of his torment. But there was a boy who just seemed to not give a shit about him no matter what; he never apologized when he bumped into Jeff in the hallways, he never said 'Excuse me' when he shoved past him in the hallway, and he certainly didn't greet him fondly as he pulled his bag into his dorm (which just so happened to be the boy's room.)

It was Jeff's fourth day at Dalton before the shorter boy spoke to him.

"Get up, New Kid." He said gruffly and pulled the blanket off of Jeff's body. "You're gonna be late for class."

"Jesus, I'm going." He said, getting up and grabbing his slacks, dress shirt, blazer, and tie and heading to the bathroom, before turning around and questioned the short boy. "What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean? I have no problem. You're the one acting like the dominant male here." He snapped at Jeff.

"You're the one acting like a douche bag to me! You didn't say anything to me the first three days." He scowled as the other boy shrugged and sat down on him bunk.

"I don't associate with guys like you." He said, nonchalantly. "And before you ask, 'guys like you' means a guy that is completely unsure of his sexuality and will just use me to find the truth. It's happened before." He was whispering by the end.

"H-how do you know that?" he said, quickly pulling his shirt and slacks on before sitting next to him. "How do you know I'm questioning it?"

"Let me guess your story. You were at the top of the High School food chain before you transferred, people found out you were possibly gay or bisexual, your 'friends'"-he made air quotations at this- "turned on you and started beating you up, and when they finally did enough damage to break your nose, you transferred to Dalton." He shrugged as if he heard the story many time's.

"How did you know that?" Jeff said, dumbfounded.

"Story of my life, New Kid, story of my _fucking_ life." He sighed before looking at Jeff. "What is your name?"

"Jeff Sterling. Nice to meet you- what's your name, oh stranger roommate that knows my whole life?" The shorter boy laughed at his description, but responded quickly.

"Nicholas Andrew Duval, call me Nick, though." He said holding out his hand to Jeff.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Nick Duval." He said taking his hand. Nick laughed as Jeff messed hopelessly at his tie. "Before you ask why I've been able to tie it these past few days, those were clip-on. I had three, yet I have eight regular."

Nick was holding back silent laughter as he reached over and tied his tie quickly before drawing his hands back.

"So, what do you do for fun, Jeff Sterling?" Nick asked as he grabbed his bag from the hook on his wall.

"I dance. I can sing a little too…" Jeff ran into Nick as he stopped suddenly.

"The Warblers need a dancer, even better you can sing. Would you be interested?" he asked and continued walking.

"But isn't singing considered really lame here?" he jumped at Nick's sudden outburst of laughter.

"Hell to the no, Jeff Sterling. If anything we're the best team Dalton has. Our sports teams suck, besides the baseball team." He bumped Jeff's shoulder, thinking back to that morning when he had woken up in his old baseball t-shirt. "And I know you play baseball. You were on my team's rival a few years back. They called you "The Star", right?"

"You know a lot about me, Nick Duval. I'm getting suspicious." He joked as Nick walked up to a boy shorter than himself and Jeff followed innocently.

"Jeff Sterling, this is Blaine Anderson. Blaine Anderson, this is Jeff Sterling. He's my new roommate." Blaine Anderson stuck his hand out and Jeff took it, examining the difference in height between them.

"Yes, I know I'm short. Just don't go around calling me hobbit, got it Sterling?" he said sternly.

"I'll try…" Jeff mumbled as Nick saved him from embarrassment.

"Blaine, would you be able to convince Wes, David, and Thad to allow Jeff to get an audition for the Warblers? I promise to accept full responsibility of making sure he can sing. Just please? You're closer to them." Nick gave him puppy eyes and Blaine broke.

"Fine, but just this once, Nick." He said, walking off.

Nick jumped up and down and grabbed Jeff's wrist and pulled him to an empty music room. Sitting down at the piano, he told Jeff to sing.

"What do I sing?" he said running through possible songs in his head.

"Anything, I practically know everything. Besides, they have sheet music for about everything here." He shrugged walking to a file cabinet.

"Do they have Panic! at the Disco?" Nick nodded pulling out a file and asking what song. "Is 'I Write Sins not Tragedies' in there?' Nick nodded. "Yeah, that song."

He pulled out a piece of paper and put it on the stand while handing Jeff another with the vocals and set his fingers on the keys and started to play.

_**Oh, well imagine; as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,**____**  
><strong>__**and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words.**____**  
><strong>__**"What a beautiful wedding!, What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.**____**  
><strong>__**"Oh yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."**____****_

_**I chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?"**____**  
><strong>__**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.**____**  
><strong>__**I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?"**____**  
><strong>__**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of...**____****_

_**Oh, well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved**____**  
><strong>__**Well this calls for, a toast so, pour the champagne,**____**  
><strong>__**Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way,**____**  
><strong>__**I mean technically our marriage is saved**____**  
><strong>__**Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne...**____****_

_**I chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?"**____**  
><strong>__**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.**____**  
><strong>__**I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?"**____**  
><strong>__**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality...**____****_

_**Again...**____****_

_**I chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?"**____**  
><strong>__**No.**____**  
><strong>__**It's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.**____**  
><strong>__**I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?"**____**  
><strong>__**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.**____****_

_**Again...**_

As he finished singing, Nick looked up at him, jaw dropped.

"Was it good?" he asked breathlessly.

"That was amazing, Jeff!" he said excitedly. Jeff laughed as Nick got up and hugged him.

"You know just this morning you wanted to tear my head off?" he said, but still hugging him back.

"Don't worry, Jeff Sterling, I still do." He muttered into Jeff's shoulder.

It felt so natural to Jeff. That's what scared him. He was straight, not gay. He did not like guys. He certainly did not like Nick. But what if he did? Would Nick like him back?

He pulled away and whispered, "I envy you so much."

Nick cocked his head to the side, giving him a confused look. "Why do you, Jeff?"

"You are so sure of so sure of whom you are, while I don't even know who I am. I don't know who I'm supposed to be. Am I gay, straight, bi? What would my dad think?"

"Jeff look at me." He did as he was told to. "You are you. You're Jeff Sterling, the dancer, singer, and the new kid."

He smiled but said, "But who is Jeff Sterling exactly?"

"That's what I'm going to help you with. I'm going to show you how to be yourself." He said smiling and pulling him after him.

**Prologue! Yes! This was really easy to write. I loved doing it! Review, please?**


	2. Don't Keep Secrets

**I fucking love all of you. Eight messages when I woke up for this story? More Niffs for you! Yay! Ha, so this is Jeff's first weekend at Dalton, and Nick, Blaine, Wes, and David take it upon themselves to make Jeff feel welcomed at Dalton. So what do they do? They take him to the mall, of course! And we have a guest appearance from a few of our friends from McKinley. Why are you still reading this? If you are, leave in your review, "Taco!" **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or Lying Is The Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off (Panic! at the Disco again.)**

_**Third Person**_

"What do I wear?" Nick questioned Jeff as he walked out of the bathroom and throwing himself onto Nick's bed.

"Anything- wait, why do you car what you wear?" Jeff asked and stared at Nick.

"If I'm going out in public, I'd want my clothes to distract people while you act like a moron." Jeff pouted and got up, walking back into the bathroom and slamming the door. "Jeff, unless you want to see me strip down to basically nothing, I suggest you stay in there." Nick heard a slight squeak as he removed his shirt and winced as he bent over slightly, ignoring the noise.

"Nick? Why do you have bruises all over?" Jeff had walked behind Nick and put his hands on his shoulders. Nick yelped slightly, seeing as Jeff's hands were freezing.

"I-it's nothing Jeff." Nick shrugged Jeff's hands off his shoulders and quickly looked around his dresser for a shirt, swearing as he knocked more out.

"It's obviously something! You don't just get bruises like that, Nick!" he was yelling at the shorter boy.

"You want to know the truth, Jeff? Do you honestly want to know something that's personal?" Nick shook his head pulling on a green shirt.

"Yes, I do. You're the closet thing I have to a best friend, and I want to know who would do this to someone as innocent as you." As Nick turned around, Jeff noticed the pained look on his face and the tears threatening to fall over.

"My dad, that's who would it. He didn't exactly ask for me to be gay. Ever since my brother went to war, he wasn't the same." Jeff had walked over and put his arm around his shoulder.

"You don't have to tell me. I was just angry." Jeff whispered.

"No, I know I'd have to tell anyways." He took a deep breath and continued. "It started when my brother went to war when I was fourteen. My dad had tried to hit me before, but Gary had stopped him. All of the anger from the years previous spilled over. He cracked. It didn't help only two months after Gary had gone to fight, he went missing. They couldn't find him after an extremely long battle. Not to mention that I came out that I was gay right before Gary left. He told me to, that he'd protect me if my dad tried to do something. He did, but it was only for a few weeks. My mom left after Gary went missing, and my other brother, Michael, and my sister, Michele, didn't want anything to do with me. I was stuck with my dad. None of my relatives would help. Then the living crap was beat out of me last year, and my dad sent me here. The nicest thing he's ever done for me. Some of us all have the same story here, Jeff. Blaine does, I know that. That's why he's one of my closest friends. We have almost the exact same story." Nick didn't cry. He didn't show any hatred in his words. But he did have an ashamed expression on his face, like it was his fault.

"Is that why you don't like people that act like dominant males?" Jeff asked, and Nick laughed, but his smile didn't reach his eyes and the laughter had no humor in it.

"No, I just don't want to be used." _Again,_ he added in his head. But even though he was a jackass, Jeff wasn't the person to do that. "Let's go. Wes, David, and Blaine are waiting by the doors."

Jeff followed behind as Nick led him through the complex hallways. When they caught up with the other three, Nick became the social butterfly again. Every so often, Jeff would pull the tennis ball out of his pocket and bounce it against the wall or the floor and shove it back in.

It was storming and they would see a flash of lightning or hear a clap of thunder as they got into their cars. Blaine rode with Wes and David and Jeff rode with Nick.

Nick turned the CD player on and started driving, the next song echoing in the car.

"No way." Jeff said as the song started playing.

"You know it? Nick asked, and, as Jeff nodded, turned it up and started singing along.

_**Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
>Am I who you think about in bed?<br>When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
>Then think of what you did<br>And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
>When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin.<br>I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
>Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me<br>Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
>Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?<br>No, no, no, you know it will always just be me  
><strong>_

Jeff started singing along as Nick started yelling the words.

_**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
>So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,<br>Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
>So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,<br>Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?**_

_**So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus  
>In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?<br>(Let's pick up, pick up)**_

_**Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part  
>Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.<br>I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention.  
>Now let's not get selfish<br>Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?**_

_**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
>So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,<br>Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
>So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,<br>Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?**_

_**Dance to this beat  
>Dance to this beat<br>Dance to this beat**_

_**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
>let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster<strong>_

_**I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
>Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me<br>Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
>Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?<br>No, no, no, you know it will always just be me**_

_**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
>So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,<br>Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
>So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,<br>Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?**_

_**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
>Dance to this beat<br>So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
>Dance to this beat<br>And hold a lover close  
>Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster<strong>_

Jeff laughed as Nick stopped singing at the top of lungs. Nick laughed along before asking, "What's harlequin?" he looked at Jeff seriously.

"It's a song about sex. Guess, Nick. Take a wild guess." Nick pulled on a thinking face before smiling.

"Condoms?" he laughed as Jeff buried his head in his hands.

"Actually, harlequin means a comic character. Not very fit for a song about sex." Nick smiled again as Jeff said this. "What?"

"Le sexy times." He said, smiling even wider. Jeff blushed as Nick laughed. "I know Spanish!"

"That's French. Very broken French. Actually, you only got le right." Nick raised his eyebrow as he heard how easily Jeff picked up on his mistake. Jeff noticed and said, "I took French last year."

"French is the language of love. I wish I knew it." He wrinkled his nose as they pulled into the mall parking lot. "I do know how to say one thing, though."

"What is that, Mr. Duval?" Nick smiled even wider as he unbuckled his seatbelt and turned Jeff.

"Je t'aime." _I love you,_ Jeff translated in his head and his heart beat faster as he fell out of Nick car. "Walk much?" he joked but helped Jeff up.

They walked into the mall and found Blaine, Wes, and David in a mattress store. Blaine was rolling around on one.

"Jeff! Nick! Look! This mattress is so comfortable. It's like rolling on a freaking cloud!" they heard laughing from behind them as Blaine continued rolling.

"Does he always act like that?" Jeff turned around quickly to see a boy about his age with a red letterman jacket with yellow print. "How you been, Jeff?"

"Why are you here?" Jeff said breathlessly.

"You forgot where you really belong? At McKinley, is where you belong. You should come back so we could continue our torment together." Nick looked at Jeff.

"What is he talking about, Jeff?" Nick asked.

"He didn't tell you that before he turned gay he used to be a bully, as you would put it? That's a shame, Sterling. You were a good one, too. See you around, homo." The boy turned around and left the store.

When Jeff looked, Nick, Blaine, Wes, and David were standing way from him looking at him with disbelieving looks.

"I can't believe I trusted you." Nick whispered and ran out.

"Nick!" he yelled, but Nick was lost in a mob of people. Wes and David went after him after giving him disgusted looks.

"You know what he's gone through, Jeff. You should have told him in the beginning. His whole life he's had to deal with bullies. Get your own ride back to Dalton." Blaine snapped at him before following the other boys.

Jeff pulled out his phone and dialed a number he hadn't dialed in over a year.

After three rings someone answered.

"_Hello?" _the voice was loud as it interrupted the ringing in his ears.

"Kurt? Please don't hang up. I need your help." He whispered into the phone and the line was silent for a few moments.

"_What now, Jeff? I thought after you left I'd be done with you." _The voice snapped at him, but Jeff didn't wince.

"Try to put on the an outfit that is close to the uniform Dalton wears and come pick me up at the mattress store in the mall. I know someone that could help you too."

"_I'll be there in twenty minutes." _Kurt voice said as the phone went dead. Jeff just hoped Kurt would show up.

**Next chapter will have some parts from Never Been Kissed. Review? **


	3. Show Your Feelings

**Here we go again! A little heartfelt talk between Kurt and Jeff and then it'll go to when Kurt and Blaine are talking about Blaine's past. Read and enjoy, or don't. Or go freak out as out as you eat ice cream and wait for The First Time. I know what you do. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, absolutely nothing.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third Person<strong>_

Jeff was soaking wet as Kurt's car pulled up. Kurt rolled down the passenger window, yelling for him to get in.

There were several moment of awkward silences before Kurt spoke up. "Why did you call me? Why didn't you call Finn or Puck or somebody that was on the baseball team last year?" He glanced over at Jeff, who shook his head.

"I need your help. You're gay, right?" Kurt gave him a confused glance as he turned a corner.

"As gay as Christmas lights and birthday cards." He joked, before adding, "Why, are you?"

"No! I mean, I don't think so. I like girls, but not guys. Would it be weird if I didn't like guys, but liked a guy?" he asked Kurt, shaking his wet bangs out of his eyes.

"Who is this Nick kid anyway?" Kurt asked, ignoring his question completely.

Jeff smiled involuntarily as he began to talk about him. "He's the only kid who's ever stood up to me. One of the first words he used to describe me was 'dominant male' and 'douche bag.' Then he chose to snap at me, and ignore me, and not say sorry when he bumped into me. He's like a shorter, brunette, chocolate brown eyed, and perfect smiled version of me. Now that I think about it, I love his eyes… Have you ever melted chocolate and mixed it with caramel? That's what it looks like…"

Kurt laughed as Jeff was oblivious to the way he had acted. "Jeff, you just described Nick with a dreamy voice, a faraway look in your eyes, and a love struck smile. You do like this Nick character!"

"Well, when you say it that way, you make it sound like I'm in love with a fictional character. But maybe… Do you think true love exists?" Kurt sighed before answering.

"Honestly, you might be waiting a while for your prince charming to come." He muttered.

"I don't want a fucking prince charming…" he said before adding to himself, "I just want Nick…"

"What was that?" Kurt said. Jeff didn't answer.

The gates of Dalton appeared as Jeff went over the plan with Kurt.

"So, you're going to find Blaine, he's not hard to miss, and you need to tell him what happened this year. He'll help, and I'll be able to find out what happened between him and Nick." Jeff set his jaw as they entered the gates. He had described Blaine to Kurt earlier the first time he went over the plan.

As Kurt slipped inside undetected and Jeff knew the Warblers were doing a performance that day, so he wouldn't be missed with the large mass of students. He made his way to a common room where he knew Blaine would go if he decided to talk to Kurt.

He waited for a good two hours before he heard stirring in the hallways. He looked up to see Kurt walking in with David, Wes, and Blaine. Blaine and Wes glared at him as they passed but didn't say anything. He pretended to work on homework as they began talk. They didn't talk about Nick or Jeff, but when Wes and David got up, Wes made point to bump into his chair as he was passing, not apologizing.

Kurt began to reveal what happened to him and Blaine listened before he said something that caught his attention.

"… I had just come out, so I asked a friend of mine, only other openly gay guy at the school. While we were waiting for his dad to pick us up, these three guys came and beat the living crap out of us…" Jeff blocked out the rest as his pen clattered to the table.

Nicks words echoed in his head.

_We have the exact same story._

_Same story…_

It dawned on him then what Nick had been hiding. He and Blaine had both been hiding something from him.

As Kurt and Blaine got done talking, Kurt smiled at him before leaving, but he didn't return it. Blaine began to gather his things as Jeff got up and slammed his fist down onto Blaine table, which shook.

"May I help you?" he asked Jeff innocently.

"You are the person Nick says that used him. Why did you stay, Anderson? Why? Why didn't you leave him alone? You know it tortures him to see you every day. What about when you were performing that song today and you were basically eye-fucking Kurt? You think he didn't notice?" Jeff's jaw was set as he resisted the urge to beat the living daylights out of him.

"I don't know what you talking about. How do you now Kurt?" he asked, completely ignoring all of Jeff's.

"We went to school together. Now, I answered yours, you answer mine, Anderson, before I knock those pretty little teeth out of your head, that has way too much gel to be perfectly honest- wait, you don't know what the meaning of honesty is, do you, Anderson?" Jeff was a few inches from his face by this point.

Blaine snapped. He pushed Jeff away from him with a swift kick and swung at his face. Jeff dodged it but didn't have time to react as Blaine lunged at him and pinned him to the floor. He had a look of rage in his eyes and while he glared down at Jeff, he managed to loosen his right hand and swung at Blaine, knocking him off effectively. Blaine held his hand to his nose as Jeff stood up and got his things, wiping away a little blood that was caused from hitting the floor.

"And Anderson?" he said, turning around and looking at the short boy. "You ever make any move to do what you did to Nick to Kurt, you'll pay."

"That's right, run away! Run away, Sterling, just like you did when your little cronies turned on you!" Jeff laughed at this and turned around.

"You sound like a fucking Brit. Keep it to yourself, Hobbit." He yelled walking out.

_Phase one, Complete._

He mentally checked off a box. As he got to his dorm room, he noticed he didn't have a key. He knew he'd have to face Nick eventually, but he didn't know it'd be this early.

"Nick?" he asked, knocking. No answer. "Nicky, please open the door. I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my past. It's just painful. I hate who I was. I wish I could change who I was, but I can't." still nothing. "I brought Kit-Kat's and Payday's!" he heard laughing coming from inside as the lock clicked and revealed a red eyed Nick.

Jeff handed him a small bag and walked in after Nick had moved to let him. There was along and awkward silence. Jeff took upon himself to break it.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Blaine had a fling?" Nick inhaled sharply and deeply, but answered.

"That's just what it was. Why do you care?" He asked the blonde. Jeff looked down.

"I care about you, Nick." He whispered, not meeting the brunette's eyes.

"There's something more, isn't there, Jeff? Come on, you can tell me." When Jeff looked up and saw the eyes he described so vividly to Kurt, he came undone.

"Is it possible to not be gay, but like a guy? I'm not gay, I could still get off on any hot girl, but…" he inhaled deeply. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Now who's the hopeless romantic, Jeff? But I guess I do. I think one day, everyone will find 'the one' and they'll just know." At that time Jeff noticed the radio playing.

He smiled and stood up, holding out his hand and asking Nick, "Care to dance?" Nick rolled his eyes but took Jeff's hand and he stood there hopelessly. It was a slow song and Jeff rolled his eyes at the shorter boy. "You don't know how to dance. Guess I'll have to show you, then?"

Nick swallowed hard as Jeff moved Nick's hands to his neck and put his own on Nicks waist.

"It's easy as one two three, Nicky." Nick wrinkled his nose at the nickname and Jeff laughed.

"You're a good teacher, Jeffy." He said smirking as Jeff scowled at the name.

For a brief moment, their eyes met and Nick noticed how his eyes flashed with excitement and something he couldn't place.

As Nick began to lean up to kiss Jeff, Wes busts through the door, causing the two to jump apart from each other quickly.

Luckily, Wes was looking down as he walked in, not seeing the two. He looked up at the two blushing boys with a confused face as Thad walked past and grabbed him by the back of his jacket, muttering something along the lines of, "Cock block."

"Uh, I guess- I have to- Library! Yes, the library." Nick muttered trying to walk past but Jeff stopped him, grabbing his shoulder.

"What's your hurry?" he gave him his best smile and leaned down, kissing him lightly. "I just have two things to ask. "Nick nodded for him to continue. "One, do you like me?"

"No, I just tried to kiss you because I hate you. Of course I do, Jeff." Jeff smiled and then continued.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" he asked. Nick laughed and kissed him before pulling away after Jeff made an attempt to take it farther.

"Yes." He whispered and grabbed a change of clothes before heading into the bathroom and calling out, "I'm going to take a shower now. It may or may not be a cold one. You come in here; you lose a limb and all of your Kit Kat's."

"You wouldn't." Jeff gasped as Nick smiled deviously and walked into the bathroom.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Nick didn't hear it as Jeff went to open it. He was met by a fist to the cheek.

"I told you to _never_ call me hobbit, Sterling. Now you're going to pay for it. He pulled Jeff out of the room and threw him on the ground, kicking him in the ribs before punching a few more times, letting all of his pent up anger out on Jeff's face and ribs and stomach. As Wes and David pulled him off, Blaine had tears in his eyes and he threw their arms off his shoulders and walked down the hallway to his dorm, slamming the door.

As things in his vision began to g blurry, he hears Wes telling David to call 911. The last thing he sees is Wes looking at him, telling him not to fall asleep. But it was too much and Jeff was enveloped by the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine is evil. Very evil, indeed, Blaine is. So, put the pitchforks down, it'll take to long to form an angry mob and Glee is on in less than nineteen hours! Review to help me sleep? I live off caffeine.<strong>


	4. Listen To Your Dreams

**So yes, you all probably hate me for getting them together, and then having Blaine beat the crap out of Jeff. Someone said they have never seen Blaine written so evil. Yes, that was my point. So, to clear up back stories; Jeff went to McKinley and was one of the Jocks that made fun of Kurt, yet he is trying to make amends. Nick and Blaine had a fling for one day, and Blaine acts as if it never happened, while Nick is mentally scarred and afraid that the next time he does that, the same thing is going to happen. Blaine has a cover up dapper appearance, while inside he really is an evil little hobbit… No I don't think of Blaine this way, but someone's got to be the villain. So it is going to be fluffy at the beginning. The song is For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert. Listen to it. If you're still reading this, tell me you are a banana. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or For Your Entertainment.**

**Third Person**

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 to my 6~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<strong>

Nick was basically tugging his hair out. When he arrived at the hospital, Jeff was asleep. His face was clear without any worry on it. They told him he may not remember the ordeal, but Nick just sat there, just hoping he would wake up. His head was in his hands and he heard a voice he didn't recognize.

"Are you Nick?" it was a man's voice. For a moment, Nick bit his lip and held his breath, thinking it was his father. But it wasn't. This man had a smooth and calming voice while his father had a deep and gruff voice that was always full of anger. He looked up and saw a man that looked like an older version of Jeff. He nodded as the man smiled at him. "I'm Jeff's father. He told me about you, how you were helping him make up his mistakes. When the rumors got out, I saw a change in him. He had tried to do everything in his power to keep his reputation, even if it meant starving himself or drinking or smoking. He'd do whatever it took. But the way he talks about you, you think he would have known you for years, not days. I was so afraid he'd do something and get caught, and I'd never be able to see him again. It didn't help his mother died in an accident when he was only eleven. I love him. He's my only son. I always will love him…"

Nick nodded. He never heard those words come out of his father's mouth. He didn't respond and Jeff's father eventually said, "Are you two a couple? The way he talks about you it seems like you are." Nicks blushed and laughed slightly at the thought the boy he tried to avoid so desperately as his boyfriend.

"I guess- Yeah, we are." Nick laughed once again as Jeff stirred a little, his eyebrows raising slightly before going back down and his breathing evening once again.

"Listen, Nick," Jeff's father said. "I have to get back to work. Just make sure he stays safe, okay?" Nick nodded and he was once again alone with a sleeping Jeff.

* * *

><p><em>Jeff's Dream<em>

The music gently played in the background as Nick leveled himself above Jeff. Jeff gasped slightly as Nick started singing along.

_Give it to ya till you're screaming' my name_

_No escaping when I start_  
><em>Once I'm in I own your heart<em>  
><em>There's no way to ring the alarm<em>  
><em>So hold on until it's over<em>

_Oh!_  
><em>Do you know what you got into<em>  
><em>Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do<em>  
><em>'Cause it's about to get rough for you<em>  
><em>I'm here for your entertainment<em>

He ran his mouth over Jeff's jaw line, stopping the singing the move down to his next and ran his mouth over his neck, slowly moving down his chest. He stopped when he got to Jeff's waistline, coming back up, earning a whimper from Jeff. He began singing again as he met Jeff's eyes.

_Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
>You thought an angel swept you off your feet<br>But I'm about to turn up the heat  
>I'm here for your entertainment<em>

Oh  
>Do you like what you see?<br>Oh  
>let me entertain ya 'til you scream<p>

"Do you like what you see?" Nick whispered into Jeff's ear.

"Yes… Oh god, yes…" he trailed off as Nick smirked and kissed him once before…

_End Dream of Sequence._

* * *

><p>Nick saw Jeff's eyes open slowly and he blinked a few times and Nick saw his pupils going back to normal size. Jeff groaned and closed his eyes.<p>

"Why do all the good dreams end at a very bad time, Nicky?" he whined. The doctor had told him he would be acting a little strange, seeing as he was on pain killers.

"I don't know, Jeff…" He said smiling at him, not even wanting to know what the dream was about. "Jeff, when you woke up for the first time, you wouldn't tell us what had happened. Was it Blaine?" Jeff shook his head.

"I-I don't remember. Did anyone see?" Nick shook his head and smiled sadly at Jeff. "You'll always be here, right Nicky?"

"I'll always be here, Jeff, no matter what happens." Jeff smiled at his before throwing his head back.

"When can I get out of here? I hate hospitals! They are evil little buildings that try to help you but end up torturing you!" Jeff was almost yelling at this point.

"Over-reactor…" Nick muttered, before there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Jeff started to freak out when he saw the man. "No! He is not allowed in here!" Nick rolled his eyes at Jeff's outburst, and in return Jeff huffed and crossed his arms and pouted.

"Calm down, don't freak out. I have a bowtie." The man laughed as Jeff glared at him.

"What do bowtie's have to do with whether or not I jump out of this bed, grab that pen, and stab you repeatedly?" Nick rolled his eyes again as he explained what it meant.

"A few years ago, when we got into arguments, if you wore a bowtie, it meant you just wanted talk, not fight." Nick shrugged, like it was obvious. But, he wasn't lying. The look on the man's face was not angry or nervous; it was almost sympathetic and guilty. But the man wasn't lying; on the hollow of his neck laid a red bowtie.

"Jeff, I really am sorry. I was out of line doing this to you. I guess I was just angry that you called me hobbit." Jeff was still pouting and Blaine took that as a signal he didn't care. "See you around, Jeff. Bye, Nick." But the tone in his voice as he said goodbye to Nick was not the same he used when he talked to Jeff. It was deep, almost lust filled.

It disgusted Jeff as he grabbed the pen from the bedside table and began to get out of the bed. Nick took this as his mark to jump from the chair and push Jeff back down as Blaine ducked out the door and out of sight.

"I fucking _hate_ that hobbit. He needs to return to Narnia. Back to that closet in England and get over himself and just fu-" Nick covered his hand over Jeff's hand. He had heard Jeff before saying that Blaine should go, ah, do something to Mr. Tumnus in Narnia, because that was the only one in his league.

"Bad Jeffy." Nick said, flicking Jeff on the nose like a dog.

Jeff smiled at this a little longer than necessary. "Can we do something? This is boring sitting here. I was with you for maybe two minutes before I was dragged to this god damned hell hole they call a fucking hospital!" Now Jeff was yelling. Nick rolled his eyes yet again, as he told Jeff if he didn't quiet down, he'd leave. "Nicky, don't leave me! I'm sorry." Nick chuckled and sat back down.

* * *

><p><strong>* With Blaine*<strong>

Blaine closed the door behind him. He knew he had ticked Jeff off using the voice he used on so many other people. He smiled and pulled the stupid bowtie off his neck, laughing as he threw it in the trash as he left.

He met David and Wes by the doors. He grumbled to them that they were leaving. They followed obediently, following him outside and to his car.

"Did you apologize?" Wes asked and he got into the passenger seat.

"No, I went in there and we started making out. Yes of course I fucking apologized, Wesley." Wes winced at the venomous tone in Blaine's voice as he kept silent.

Ever since Jeff showed up on the steps of Dalton and went roomed with Nick, Blaine changed. He saw how they practically eye-fucked each other every five seconds. Wes and David only went along with the plan because of Jeff. They honestly didn't believe Blaine would be better with Nick, they just wanted Jeff gone.

David, who had kept quiet the whole time he agreed to go along with the plan, finally spoke up.

"He makes Nick happy, Blaine. We haven't seen him this happy since…" he trailed off and continued the rest in his head. _Since you and him went to that dance. _"Why are you doing this to him, Blaine? What did he do to you?"

Blaine laughed, but it was a laugh filled with nothing but evil. "It's not what he did; it's what I supposedly did to him. He thinks I used him and knew about the guys coming. Well, if he wants to get used so badly, we just have to wait a little while longer for them to do the deed, and then we give Jeff a reason to break up with him. Knowing Jeff, he should be able to do that in about… three weeks, at least, a month at the latest. How do I know? Well, Jeff just found out he might be gay, why not help him figure out whether or not he is?"

"That's it, Blaine! I'm through with this! Nick's your friend, why are you trying to screw things up with him, again? He finds out it's you, and that's it! Bye, bye Blaine! Screw you, Blaine Anderson!" David opened his door, seeing as they were in Dalton's parking lot by then, and stormed up the steps.

"Well, Wesley? Who's side are you one?" Wes gulped at Blaine glare but shook his head.

"I'm with David. You've crossed the line, Blaine. I just hope you figure this out before you get humiliated."

* * *

><p><strong>*Happy Dance* It's done! Blaine just won't give up, will he? What do you think will happen next? Leave it in a review!<strong>


	5. Know Where Your Heart Lies

**I wasn't going to have this in here, but one of my reviewers said they'd like to see a Blaine/Nick confrontation. Remember, Nick doesn't know about Blaine's plan to break them apart, nor does he know (for sure) that it was Blaine that beat Jeff up. Quick question; were you left with any sexual frustration after I cut it off at an inconvenient place in Jeff's dream? Yes? Good. No? Fuck off and go read it again. :3 Ha, I love all f you. Someone said they wiped drool off they're keyboard because of last chapter. Good to know! Anyway's if you're reading this, review saying you love KitKat's!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee.**

_**Third Person**_

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Klaine Sex in Less than A week~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<strong>

Nick eventually left the hospital, seeing as he had class the next day. He was reluctant to go, reluctant to leave Jeff. He knew he'd have to eventually, but he felt as if he needed to protect him. He wondered if Wes and David would talk to him after what he did. They thought Jeff was evil, bad, and as cold hearted as the smooth marble podium's that littered Dalton and its courtyards. They accepted Nick, but if they accepted him, why didn't they accept Jeff?

Nick shook the thoughts from his hat covered head, which just so happened to have dog ears on the top. As he walked through the hallways, someone scratched behind the ears on his hat.

"Hey there, little puppy." Blaine's voice filled the empty hallway and his laughter followed soon after. The noise echoed around him, seeing as it was five minutes to curfew. "You still have this? You never keep the stuff from Thad's pranks. I remember now, he told you not to go all wolf on me and practically make me do something." Blaine laughed at the memory and Nick just smiled, faintly but it was still there.

"It's my hat and if you touch it one more time, I know how to murder somebody in seventy-nine different ways." Nick said seriously, but couldn't hide his smile.

"How do you know how to kill someone in seventy-nine different ways?" Blaine asked, taking a step away from Nick.

"What else would me and Jeff talk about?" Nick asked, but Blaine looked away.

"Do you even have anything in common?" Blaine said in a slightly disgusted voice. Nick didn't notice.

"Well, not really. We just find things to talk about." Nick shrugged and Blaine looked down at his feet.

_I've gotten him exactly where I want him, _Blaine thought, suppressing a smile. _Once I convince of Jeff's intentions, they'll be done._

"He's using you, ya know." Blaine said, eyebrows rising as he looked at Nick, a serious expression on his face.

"He wouldn't- Jeff wouldn't do that." Blaine had caught him off guard, but he knew what to say to step around Blaine's words.

"Oh really? I bet in less than two weeks time he'll be trying to get you into bed. It doesn't matter what you say, Nick. He's the type of guy. Even you can't deny that he will try to get into your pants. What does he say about me, Nick?" the words hit Nick like a ton of bricks. Was Blaine right? _No, _Nick told himself, _don't think that. Jeff likes you. He knows what you're going through._

"Why don't you like him, Blaine?" Nick asked, turning and standing in front of him so he couldn't go anywhere.

"He's using you. I could love you more than him, Nick. Just imagine, he's not even sure he's gay, I am. He used to do what you _despise._ He's like your father." Nick blood ran cold at the mention of his father. "He'll end hurting you. I don't wan to see you hurt. I'd never hurt you, Nick." Blaine stepped closer to Nick, his breath hitting Nicks face. "I love you. Really, I do."

Before Nick could react, Blaine was kissing him. He squeaked and pushed Blaine off him.

"Blaine! Stop it. You don't love me. You wouldn't have used me if you did." Blaine laughed, stepping closer.

"That was before, Nick. I've realized what did was wrong." Blaine was stepping closer to Nick's face again.

"Yes it was! You made me have sex with you, and then acted as if nothing was wrong the next day. I thought I liked you once, but now… I can't forgive you for that. No matter what you say, I'll never be with you." Nick's tone of voice hit a switch in Blaine's head.

As Nick turned to walk away, Blaine reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "Not so fast, Nick. You don't just turn me down like that and expect to just be able to walk away. It doesn't work like that, Nick." Blaine's eyes were cold and hard. There was no warmth in them as his nostrils flared.

Before Nick could say something, Blaine was kissing him again. Nick broke away and ran, finding Wes and David's door almost immediately.

"Wes! David! Stop bromancing and get your asses our here!" he was pounding on the door, but Wes answered immediately. When he saw Blaine about fifty feet back, turning away and running, he told David to talk to Nick while he ran after Blaine.

David did just that, leading Nick into the room and asking what had happened. Nick told him all of it, since the day he asked him to go to the dance with him. David took in the truth of his friends' pasts together, but didn't speak as Nick explained.

"You need to tell Jeff." David whispered.

"No, no, no, no. I will never do that." Nick was freaking out at this point, and David explained his reasoning.

"He needs to know. If you two eventually do decide to take things to a different level, you might start freaking out. He won't know why, and he'll start thinking he did something wrong. You have to, Nick." Nick nodded slowly.

"I get your reasoning, but I don't want him to think I still feel something for him." Nick said, his shoulders shaking slightly.

David just nodded and patted his friend awkwardly on the shoulder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>***********With Blaine*************<strong>_

As Wes caught up to him, Blaine stopped running, panting as he slid down the wall. But Blaine was crying now. Wes was shocked at his friend's action and sat next to him.

"Why? Why am I doing this? Why can't get over him?" Blaine was sobbing at this point.

"You need someone to help you. What about that one Kurt kid? He seems nice…" Wes was trying comfort his friend, but found it hard based on what he had done to Jeff.

"No, I can't… Not yet. If I can't have Nick, neither can Jeff. It's only fair." Blaine got up and left without another word.

* * *

><p><em><strong>***********With Nick************<strong>_

Nick returned to his room and sat down with the photo album.

He opened it to the first page, which was a picture of Nick and his father when he was eight. He was on his father's shoulders smiling as his father returned it. His brother, Michael, had taken it.

The next photo was of Nick and his mom and brother, Gary, making cookies when he was nine. There was dough in Gary's hair and flour in Nick's as his mother laughed at them. Nick was pouting and Gary was laughing cracking an egg over his head.

Then was the photo when Nick was ten with Gary. His hair was shaved into a buzz cut and he smiled despite the look of sadness on Nick's face. It was taken when Gary had come back home for Christmas during his training.

The last one was of Nick and his brother, Michael, when Nick was fourteen, taken after they got the news of Gary's disappearance. Michael had his arm around Nick's shoulders as Nick was crying. It was the only one he had of him and Michael.

Nick closed the book, breathing deeply. It was what his mother gave to him when he was fifteen after she left.

Nick got up and sat down at his desk, pulling a piece of paper out of his bag and grabbing his pencil.

_Hi Mom,_

_I know it's been a while since I wrote you, and I'm sorry for that. I'm still mad, but I'm coming to terms with everything. After you left, things got worse. When I go home, dad still hits me. He still drinks, so that's the main reason. I'm still hoping you'll come home one day. _

_I still miss Gary. I think of him every day and night. A few times I've contemplated whether or not to visit his memorial. I always tell myself not to._

_I met a new person. His name is Jeff Sterling, and he's a little confused. He says he likes me, but he says that he doesn't want me to get hurt. Nobody's really cared about me like he does since Gary. I really think he could help me get over this setback in my life. He has a rough past, like me, but he's an only child, so he'll never know what it's like losing a sibling, but he lost his mom in a car accident. He got hurt recently, and I met his dad. He's really nice, and he acts likes he couldn't hurt a fly. He's exactly like Jeff. _

_Is something wrong with me? Was dad right? Is being gay wrong? _

_There have been a few times these past few years where I considered ending it all, giving up. I thought I would see Gary. But then there's the small chance Gary's not dead._

_Then there's also the fact Gary would never give up. He'd push through it, and never let life get the best of him. _

_I love you, Mommy. I always will. There is never a moment when I stopped. I hope you still love me, Mommy. Daddy doesn't love me anymore. He tells me every day he doesn't._

_I feel so vulnerable. I want to just walk away from everything. I really wan to give up, but I can't._

_~Nick_

Nick folded the letter and sat laid down in his bed. He closed his eyes and wished his life was normal.

He wished he had his mom and brother. He wished his dad didn't hit him. He wished Michael and Michele didn't hate him. He wished Blaine would leave him alone. He wished Jeff was better. But most of all, he wished Gary would come home and make things better.

* * *

><p><strong>You liked it? My friend is reading this, too. She says she will fight anyone who says they are the number one fan of this story. The called me freaking out after she read chapter three. She said if I didn't tell her what happened next, she'd tear mea limb by limb and enjoy it… I'm bringing this tomorrow. On a sadmad note, someone stole my freaking trumpet! I am going to cut them! Haha, review please!**


	6. Honesty

**I was having a really bad day, then I come home, and I see Nick gets a solo next week! *All my Creys* is it just me… or is Nick looking a little too flirtatious in it? Flirtatious in general, but I saw Jeff dancing by him. If they are in the same screenshot together, major freak-out. Imagine if after Nick get's done singing he's just like, "Fuck you, I get the solo's now." to Blaine? This sounds similar to my story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or a photo booth… If I owned a photo booth I'd be like, "Twenty dollars a picture please!"**

_Third Person_

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The 3 to my 6~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

* * *

><p>Nick managed to avoid Blaine for most of the day. He knew he'd have to face him at Warbler practice, but he was still trying to figure out how to sneak out to visit Jeff early without any questions. He knew if he didn't go to the meeting at all, Blaine would be suspicious and know exactly where he was. But he knew if he stayed the whole practice, he knew Blaine would catch him after.<p>

After his last class, Nick snuck away from his 'bodyguard's' (A.K.A. Wes and David). He ran through the empty dorm hallways and stopped at the familiar door he recognized as his own. He fumbled with the key and swore repeatedly until the key slid into the hole, and he unlocked the door. He locked it behind him, grateful that no one had a key to the room besides the headmaster and floor monitor, which just so happened to be Thad.

He walked to his wall, looking for the strip of photos he and Jeff had taken that weekend at the mall. When he noticed they weren't there, he frantically looked around for it and didn't hear the door unlock and someone walk in.

Thad stood in the doorway nervously as he gained the courage to walk over Nick. He didn't notice, though, as he looked around, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Thad cleared his throat causing Nick to look up. His eyes fell on Thad's pocket, though.

"W-why do you have my pictures?" His voice was shaky, but it still held enough anger in it.

"I was doing a sweep of the hallways and they were on the ground." Thad was blushing and was trying to sound honest, but his guilty look gave him away.

"Bull shit, Thad. I keep them on my wall and you know that. Why were you looking at my things?" Thad looked down, but decided to come clean to Nick.

"Blaine is trying to break you and Jeff up." The words came fast, but Nick understood.

"No shit, Sherlock." Nick muttered, yanking the pictures from Thad's grasp and pinned them back up.

"Nick, you don't understand. He'll go to desperate measure's to make sure you two don't leave high school as couple. He'd rather hurt Jeff than keep you as a friend… H-he paid me to take a picture of you of him last night. I still have it. I like Jeff, well not that way but, he seems nice. He makes you happy. Jeff's coming back tomorrow, right? Want to tick Blaine off and show him he can't mess with you? I have a plan." Thad explained what he planned and Nick nodded, laughing slightly at the seriousness in Thad's voice.

* * *

><p><em>*Next Day*<em>

* * *

><p>Nick walked out of the gift shop, small bag in hand as he went up to Jeff's room. He ignored the weird stares from other people as he walked into Jeff's room.<p>

The blonde was laying on his bed, now in regular clothes, hands above his head and his knees were propped up. He was humming and his eyes were closed in content as his legs would move involuntarily every few seconds. His headphones were on his head as Nick walked up to him. Jeff opened his eyes when the light was blocked.

He smiled at Nick before closing his eyes, pressing his hand to his left eye.

"What's wrong, Jeffy?" Nick asked sitting down in the chair.

"My head hurts, right behind my eye." He blinked a few times, but his expression was serious. "Why didn't you tell me?" Jeff whispered.

The possibilities of what Jeff found out were endless. "What are you talking about?"

There were tears in Jeff's eyes. He had never seen someone as strong as Jeff cry.

"Why didn't you tell me you tried to commit suicide?" the words rang in Nick's ears. He noticed Jeff was holding a slip of paper. It had been the note he had written before Blaine had shown up after only a few minutes after Nick swallowed the pills.

"Jeff… Where'd you get that?" Nick's voice was shaky as he tried not to relive the memory.

"Thad brought it. He said he wanted me to know what you had done because of Blaine." Jeff was crying by then, but Nick was afraid to touch him. He was afraid to comfort him.

When Nick didn't answer, Jeff read the note.

"'_If he had been forgotten, it had been as a gap in our great feast, and all-thing unbecoming. To-night we hold a solemn supper sir, and I'll request your presence.' Macbeth Scene one; Forres the Palace. If our life was lived as Shakespeare's tales, then we would live forever in perfect harmony with each other; a certain amount of vain, a certain amount of happiness, and the perfect amount of love. But we are not in a Shakespeare tale, for if we were, I would not be writing this note. For the vain in this world has overpowered my happiness and love, and it has brought me down to the depths of this deep despair. My world has shattered, along with my brother's tank as he went missing fighting for this country. But for someone to look at me differently for who I am, gay, queer, a homo, this is not what our forefathers wanted. This is not what they imagined as they wrote by hand all men are created equal. I now see that life isn't fair. Mine especially. If someone where to call you a nasty name because you were white or black or because you talked funny, you would brush it off. But now my despair has made me feel as if I've been sucked into the deepest depths of Hell. Farewell my friends. I'll see you all someday. For the only thing keeping me to this point was you and my love for Writing. _

_~Nick."_

Jeff was looking at him, but Nick looked at his feet. Nobody brought it up anymore.

"Whenever I seem to figure you out, there's always a twist." Jeff wasn't mad. He was just upset he had to find out from a note.

"I'm sorry, Jeff. It was a really hard time. Now come on, I wanna show you something at Dalton.

After a hassle with the secretary, they left in Nick's car. They ran through the hallways when they arrived, Wes and David jumping on them as they entered the Warbler Hall.

Before Wes could say something, Thad said something.

"Actually, Nick wanted to sing a song." Thad smiled as Jeff looked at him curiously. Nick ignored him while glaring at Thad who just played the music.

_**It started with your hips,  
>So I moved up to your lips.<br>To take a chance,  
>Ask for a dance.<br>Cause you're the, cutest thing on this side of the world.  
>We call our homes,<br>Yet I feel so all alone.  
>Half of the time,<br>We gotta live with what we got,  
>And I got nothing.<br>So agree to take my hand,  
>So we can conjour up with something rad.<strong>_

Nick was looking at Jeff, who was blushing and looked down. Nick laughed and pulled him up.__

If you, could, move on with your life,  
>Just like you do.<br>Just like you shoo be do do do.  
>And you could make everything alright,<br>And I want you too.  
>Because ever since the first dance all I thought about,<br>Was loving on you.

"I'm going to kill you." Jeff muttered. Nick just laughed

_**So I moved to the dance floor,  
>With instincts and nothing more.<br>I had ants in my pants,  
>I did the boogie dance,<br>And there was nothing to do but laugh.  
>So I made another leap,<br>Hoping to sweep you off your feet,  
>I said,<br>"Baby maybe we could bust this joint and see if my place is open to chill."**_

If you could, move on with your life, just like you do.  
>Just like you shoo be do do do.<br>And you could make everything alright, and I want you too.  
>Because ever since the first dance all I thought about,<br>Was loving on you.

"Thank you." Nick said as he and Jeff ran out of the room.

They ran to their door where Jeff promptly tackled Nick onto his bed. He kissed his until Nick pushed Jeff down beneath him.

"We need to stop." Nick said, getting up quickly.

"Why?" Jeff asked, sitting a little too close to him.

"One, you have two broken ribs. Two, I can't get myself too deep. We've been dating three days. I want to take things slowly, Jeff." Jeff nodded and smiled, kissing Nick's cheek before pulling him down back onto the bed.

Jeff wrapped his arms around Nick's waist and Nick buried his head into Jeff's chest. They fell asleep that way.

* * *

><p><strong>ALL THE FLUFFY NIFFS! I have a tattoo of a fucking Penguin. What now? Haha, it's pen… Unfortunately. Review so I can get a real tattoo? Please? I want a penguin on my arm forever. Kbai!<strong>


	7. Tell Me How You Feel

**New villain! Hehe… Blaine is not enough. But, who is it? That's what we're going to find out. One thing, the person is a girl. All I'm saying. Am I the only that wants to see Blaine or Jeff or Nick sing Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO? Please say you wish for this too. IS THIS A PROBLEM I SHOULD BE WORRIED ABOUT? I really want to write one of them doing the dance to this. *_* Brain dead.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything… I do own the other villain though.**

_**Third Person**_

* * *

><p>Jeff woke up at midnight by his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw the message sent from someone he hadn't talked to in over two months.<p>

_Meet me by the front gates. ~E_

He looked at his phone as if it was possessed, but pulled himself out from under Nick, making sure not to wake the sleeping brunette. He slipped a t-shirt on and walked out of the dorm. If he was caught, he'd be in a lot of trouble. He kept quiet, hearing faint snoring coming from Blaine's room and he laughed silently. He heard light whispering coming from Thad's room, and he stopped walking, contemplating whether or not to slipping a piece of paper under the door saying telling him to fuck off and go to sleep.

He decided not to, and kept walking, slipping through the hallways and he reached the front doors, slipping out of them, and biting his lip at the chill cold of the fall weather.

He walked towards the gates, wishing he had slipped shoes on. He reached the gate and saw the person standing there.

"Emily, what are you doing here?" He hissed through clenched teeth. The figure turned around and smiled at him, the light from their phone shining on the teenage girl's face.

"Why hello there, Jeffrey." Jeff narrowed his eyes at the girl, but it was cut off on the fact he had to look down almost a foot. "How have you been?"

"Why are you here, Emily? You could get arrested for being on private property, you know." He said, ignoring her question. She shook he head, throwing the cigarette remnants on the ground and stepping on it.

"I thought you might want to see me. Maybe get back together. And frankly, I don't care if I get arrested." The smell of smoke in her breath made Jeff cringe and pull his shirt over his nose.

"You must be crazy if you thought I'd do that. Fuck off, Emily. Go back to Lima and die in a hole." He was about to leave her standing there before she called him back.

"Oh, Jeff… You might have forgotten I have a piece of you that you'll never get to give to anyone else." Jeff froze and turned around to face her. "Where are you going? Gotta meet your boyfriend? Or, if you still are the same, boyfriends?"

Jeff was standing in front of her, looking down as she looked into his eyes. She had a smug look on her face as Jeff barely hissed through his teeth a response. "Don't you dare bring that up, Emily. That was a mistake that never should have happened. You never loved me. You used me for sex, like all of your other boyfriends. Leave now, Emily, before you get hurt."

"By who? Your boyfriend?" She laughed and Jeff was about to respond when a voice sounded behind him.

"No, I will. Like he said, Emily, leave." The girl huffed at the other boy's presence, turned on her heal, and left. "Come on, Jeff, before we get in trouble."

Jeff didn't move. The person that had put him in the hospital only a few days before was sticking up for him.

"Why are you doing this?" Jeff asked, but moved to walk next to Blaine. Blaine didn't answer him as he walked inside and Jeff followed.

"Come on, if Thad catches going to my room, he won't get as pissed." Blaine said, but Jeff didn't hear as he was still wondering why the change of heart in Blaine.

Blaine opened his door and Jeff walked in without thinking.

"Do want something to drink? It looks like you've seen a ghost." Blaine laughed as Jeff nodded, and handed his a cup of water.

Jeff took a drink, thinking it would clear his head. But in a few minutes, his thoughts were even cloudier. His hand flew to eyes as he struggled to stay awake. Blaine didn't do anything, just watched as Jeff managed to keep himself awake long enough to look at Blaine with a look of disbelief.

"R-really? I knew something was up-" he let out a yawn- "but you'd resort to drugging me?"

But Jeff didn't say another word as sleep enveloped him. Blaine just smiled as he walked over to Jeff.

_*Previously With Blaine*_

* * *

><p>Blaine looked at the other person with a questioning look as he sat down.<p>

"You're going for the wrong person. Nick is used to your tricks. Jeff isn't. Nick is just beginning to trust Jeff, give him a reason not to. I have something you could use." The figure rolled their eyes and pulled a small container. "G.H.B." They said and Blaine looked at them questionably.

"G.H.B. as in the date-rape drug?" The other person laughed.

"No the one that makes you see magical ponies. Yes that one. No charge. I want to see Jeff brought down. The only way we can work together on this is if you agree to keep Nick, while I get to see Jeff suffer." Blaine nodded and accepted the drug and pushed it into his pocket.

Blaine stood up and left the person behind.

_*The Next Morning with Jeff*_

* * *

><p>Jeff woke up in his bed without any recollection of the night before. He looked for Nick, but saw he had already left. He opened his phone and saw a new multimedia message.<p>

He opened it and saw it was from Nick, it was a picture of him on Blaine's bed and Blaine on top of him. There was a message underneath reading, "I thought I could trust you."

Jeff quickly got dressed, not caring about his hair, and went to find Nick. He saw him running through the hallway out of the dining hall, and Jeff followed.

"Nick! Please listen to me!" Jeff was running at full speed, but Nick was fast. Jeff knew he couldn't stop Nick by telling him to, so when he was close enough, Jeff jumped on top him, sending them both sprawling on the ground.

"Get off of me!" Nick yelled at him, but Jeff obeyed, catching his breath. "I thought I could trust you! Obviously I was wrong. Leave me alone."

Suddenly, the events of the night before came back to Jeff, and he pulled the container out of his pocket.

"Blaine drugged me, I swear. This was in my pocket when I woke up. You have to believe me. I'd never do this to you. Blaine- he set me up. It was late, I went outside to meet someone and before they could destroy me, Blaine showed up." Nick shook his head, not believing a word of it. "Nick, please. I love you." As soon as the words were out, Jeff knew they were true. Nick looked at him, his face disbelieving. "You don't hear this enough. You are amazing. You're the only one here that's puts up with my crap. You're perfect. I'm a mess. Through everything in your life, you've stuck up and took it all. And ever since I've gotten here, I've been head over heals for you. Literally, one day when I was watching you I fell down a staircase." Nick smiled sheepishly. "You deserve the best, and if you think for one second I'm not, I'll be gone. I'm anything but perfect, but I'd like to help you. You've convinced yourself you aren't beautiful. You are, Nick. Trust me you-" Nick cut him off, pinning him to the ground, smiling.

"I love you, too." Nick leaned down and kissed him.

"You owe me twenty bucks, Wes." David said walking past the two, who broke apart at his voice.

They both blushed and looked at each other, while Jeff's bag was strategically placed on a certain part of his body.

"Well, this is awkward." Jeff said, not moving his bag.

"Agreed." Nick said before standing up ad holding his hand out to Jeff, who made sure his bag didn't move as he accepted it.

* * *

><p><strong>DAVID YOU FUCKING COCKBLOCK. Not to mention the bag too… Fucking bag… So… I'll just leave this here and just take out the spaces… Review for more of the wonderful gifs!<strong>

**h t t p : / / m e d i a . t u m b l r . c o m / t u m b l r _ l t c l e 0 c O H z 1 q d 2 e 6 p . g i f**

**(TUMBLR OWNS MY SOUL!)**


	8. Lying Gets You Nowhere

**If this is too short for you guys, SUCK IT. Heard of Panic! at the Disco? I'm going to see them/ saw them in concert. Suck it… Who wants to talk to Alex? Who is Alex exactly? Alex is my twin brother, the bane of my existence. Except I got the looks… and the brains… and the charm… and the ability to not suck. I'll let him talk for a few seconds…**

She's so nice, isn't she? I'd say something nasty about her, but I'm afraid she'll kick me off from never talking to you guys. I really wanted to, because she talks about her reviewers. She told me not to ask you guys who you liked more between Jeff and Nick… So… Who do you like better-?

**Okay, he's gone now. Don't answer him. Please. It'll only add gasoline to the fire that is Alex. And the beginning scene I may or may not have come up with whilst getting dressed and ready for school this morning.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee.**

_**Third Person**_

* * *

><p>Nick walked out of the bathroom wearing only his dress shirt, tie, and boxers, but no pants. Jeff suppressed a smile as Nick shot him a death glare, looking around his drawers for his pants.<p>

"What'd you do with all of my pants?" Nick asked, looking pointedly at Jeff. Jeff waggled his eyebrows and Nick groaned, knowing a snarky comment would come up sooner or later, but not that early in the morning.

"Why, I'm afraid you were the one getting rid of your pants last night, Mr. Duval. Or am I mistaken?" Nick rolled his eyes and shook his head, but heading for Jeff's dresser, bending over and looking inside.

"Don't even think about it." Nick said when he heard Jeff's footsteps. Jeff smiled yet again.

When Nick turned around, successfully finding all of his pants, Jeff was glaring at him, his khaki's around his ankles.

"Where is my belt?" he asked, still looking at Nick as the brunette smiled and laughed at the blonde.

"How would I know?" Nick asked but couldn't resist smiling as Jeff glared at him before smiling deviously.

"Well, last time I checked, it was on your left wrist attaching it to the headboard on your bed while my tie was on your right wrist…" Jeff trailed off, smiling as he watched Nick's smile turn into a look of embarrassment. "Yet, I still follow the "above the equator" rule, while you take great joy in taking my pants off."

"Jeff…" Nick blushed scarlet as Jeff smiled again.

"You have taken my pants off many times this weeks, actually." Nic new Jeff wasn't going to stop anytime soon, so he rolled his eyes and sat down on his bed. "I liked when you used your mouth that one time. Now that is the definition of sexy."

Nick removed the belt from his headboard and threw it at the taller boy to make him shut up. Jeff smiled pointedly and pulled his pants up, doing the button and slipping his belt on.

But Nick was silent the whole time, having already slipped on his pants. Jeff noticed this and turned around to see Nick looking at his feet.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jeff asked sitting next to him, putting his hand on Nick's knee, but removed as he saw the uncomfortable look on his face. "I went too far, didn't I?"

Nick looked at him and Jeff saw there was something more. "Jeff, you have to understand that I'm still healing. Blaine basically took my heart and threw it away. I want to be able to do more eventually, but I don't know if I'll be able to handle it. I'm still waiting for you to leave, to decide you're not gay or bisexual or whatever you are. I'm making sure I'm not hurt that badly again."

Jeff pulled Nick into a bear hug and whispered into his ear, "I'll never leave you, Nick."

Nick smiled at Jeff but got up. "I promised Mr. Ingle that I'd help tutoring in his math class this morning." Jeff nodded and Nick left.

As his footsteps disappeared, an envelope slipped under the door. Jeff looked at it for a second before grabbing the envelope and tearing it open, seeing the neat handwriting telling Jeff immediately who it was. He sucked in a breath, but read the letter.

_Long time no see, Jeff._

_I thought you might like this photo I found of a certain curly haired warbler and one named Nicholas. I guess old habits die hard. Hope you enjoy it._

_~O_

Jeff pulled the small photo out of the envelope. Looking at it made him sick in his stomach.

It was of Blaine and Nick, kissing in the hallway right outside their door. Nick had his eyes closed and hands at his sides as Blaine had his hands around his neck.

Jeff didn't want to believe it. As he left his room, he saw Blaine in the hallway and promptly connected his fist with his face. But there was no anger, only hurt.

Jeff walked towards his destination, leaving behind Thad and Blaine looking after him, not noticing a figure walking up next to Blaine.

Jeff pushed open the door to the math room; Mr. Ingle looked up and smiled at him, but this faded as he quickly stood up and left the room, leaving Nick and Jeff alone.

"When were you going to tell me?" Jeff was shaking in anger and hurt.

"Jeff what are you-" Nick was interrupted as Jeff laughed.

"You can't play that game anymore. When were you going to tell me that you were cheating on me? Cheating with Blaine?" Jeff threw down the photo onto the table, prompting Nick to look at it.

"Jeff, it's not what it looks like!" Nick was yelling, but Jeff couldn't hear him as he left the math room. "Jeff! Jeff, please don't leave me."

"Forget it, Nick. This was all a stupid mistake." Nick heard a faint snap as Jeff put his hand to his neck. In a few seconds time, a small silver chain was sitting in front of Nick. He half expected the thing to start dancing and for it to all be a dream, but as he fell to his knees and picked the chain up, he knew it was real. He looked at the small engraving and held himself together.

_If you happen to break my heart, I know how to kill you in 79 different ways._

* * *

><p><em><strong>*With the douche-I mean Blaine*<strong>_

* * *

><p>Blaine looked at the tall brunette boy standing over him. His hand was reached out.<p>

"What was that about?" His voice was deep, but Blaine just shrugged.

"You got your wish. They're broken up. Jeff's suffering. Now, leave Orion, before you get caught." Blaine had been fed with his plan to this point. He knew Nick wouldn't go to him, but he kept with the plan just to make sure Jeff didn't get Nick. That was one thing that could never happen.

"Fat chance, Blaine. I want to see him suffer. Let him know what he did to me. I swear if it didn't send me to jail, I'd murder him. I might if he's not careful." There was a dark spark in Orion's eyes as he talked.

"Fuck off, Orion. I'm done with this plan. It wouldn't work anyway. Now I lost a friend. Screw you, screw your mom, and maybe I'll hire a gay stripper to screw your dad." Blaine left, leaving Orion behind him.

* * *

><p><span>Blaine is… Good now?<span>

**You bring Brandon home, I make Blaine nice. I'll never get over those noises I heard yesterday.**

You went to the concert without me…

**For a reason, Alex. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to watch Glee…**

***Twenty Minutes later***

Um, she kind of passed out from excitement. Brandon and I are taking over now. :D

_**Please excuse his behavior. He can't help it. **_

I thought you were on my side? Since when do the reviewers come before your best friend/boyfriend? 

_**I'll be going now…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**He did not just say that he comes before you guys. Excuse me while I go murder him… Since I want to embarrass him more, (he does have a sex life**

** -_-) leave some questions for him or Brandon they will answer… _*Grabs Pen* _Now if you'll excuse me…**


	9. Tell Me The Truth

**Hehe, I broke them up. :) Alex is banned from talking on here. Well, he isn't allowed to talk about *those things*. You know what I mean. I'm listening to an AMAZING band called Westland, so this song in here belongs to them and it's called "You Said." Listen to it while reading this. It fits this story so well. **

'Soft focus sexing...'

**Oh god, he watched the Glee-cap. Run, now. Or read this. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or 'You Said' by Westland.**

_**Third Person (Why do keep writing this? It hasn't changed once.)**_

* * *

><p>Nick didn't return to the math room. He walked around school grounds aimlessly for almost two hours before walking inside the front doors, 5ot paying attention to anybody. His hands were like ice, but he couldn't care less.<p>

After spending another hour wandering the various Dalton hallways, Nick came upon the music room he had shown Jeff the day he actually introduced himself. He saw the piano he had played the song for Jeff on. It had formed a thin layer of dust on itself and Nick walked over to it, wiping it off and touching the label on the top.

He reached the file cabinet in a few strides and pulled out the music. He had played it all the time after Blaine had used him, but he had grown apart from his savior song over the past months.

He set the music down on the small holder on top of the piano and set his fingers on the familiar keys.

_Sorry for not being everything you wanted  
>Sorry for falling short of your expectations<br>Did you ever stop to think we were too young?  
>Did it come across your brain that you were too dumb?<br>Well, I did_

_You said you'd never leave me_  
><em>You went ahead and left me<em>  
><em>Well, I'm still breathing<em>  
><em>I'm still living now<em>

_Sorry for not being everything you wanted_  
><em>Sorry for falling short of your expectations<em>  
><em>Did you ever stop to think we were too young?<em>  
><em>Did it come across your brain that you were too dumb?<em>  
><em>Well, I did<em>

_You said you'd never leave me_  
><em>You went ahead and left me<em>  
><em>Well, I'm still breathing<em>  
><em>I'm still living now<em>

_If were ever to leave this town_  
><em>I would leave you here<em>  
><em>To run amongst the dead<em>  
><em>At least I'll pretend every word you said<em>  
><em>Went in and out my head<em>

_Did you ever stop to think we were too young?_  
><em>Did it come across your brain that you were too dumb?<em>  
><em>Did you ever stop to think we were too young?<em>  
><em>Did it come across your brain that you were too dumb?<em>  
><em>Well, I did, well, I did<em>

_You said you'd never leave me_  
><em>You went ahead and left me<em>  
><em>Well, I'm still breathing<em>  
><em>I'm still living now<em>

Nick took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. He wished he could be different. Not be the play-it-safe boy. He wanted to do things that most people would be able to do. But he knew that from his experiences, he'd never be that guy. Heck, he blushed at the slightest mention of sex.

Nick turned at the sound of footsteps entering the room. He saw Blaine standing there awkwardly.

"You probably don't want to see me, but I come in peace. I was wrong trying to break you and Jeff up. I just couldn't bear to see you two together. It reminds me of what I threw away with you. I want to help you two get back together. It was wrong of me to do what I did to Jeff. I'll go tell him the picture wasn't real. That I basically threw myself at you." Nick was staring at him, confused at his change of heart.

"Why are you doing this? You don't need to. I don't need the comfort. Our relationship was a mistake." Blaine rolled his eyes and sat next to him on the piano.

"You guys were cavity inducing sweet. And while it will take me a while, I'm ready to move past what we had. I'm going to go now." Blaine got up and left Nick sitting there.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*WTF? Blaine's good now? IMPOSSIBLE!*<strong>_

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into Jeff's dorm room, watching as the blonde bounced a ball against the wall.<p>

"Jeff?" Jeff jumped, and quickly glared at Blaine. "I just wanted to say, the picture is fake. I kissed him, he didn't kiss back. I'm sorry. He misses you. He's in the room you two practiced that number for your audition, which was awesome, by the way." Blaine bit his lip.

"He misses me? Why? I was a jackass to him…" Jeff was sitting up and was staring at Blaine.

"He loves you. Go, before it's too late." Blaine watched as Jeff nodded and left the room, taking his last chance with Nick with him.

* * *

><p><strong>So… A little short, but I was lacking inspiration. I'm updating tomorrow and Saturday, and Sunday. I promise I'll have a long chapter tomorrow. I'm planning on writing a story for Niff set during the, 1940's during World War II in Ohio, where Jeff is about to go into the army, but he meets Nick, and starts to figure out how to get out of it. So, here is Alex for one sentence.<strong>

Leave me questions? Please?

**He's now a review whore. So am I! Review to please my needs?**


	10. Loyalty

**Chapter ten… We have come so far. :') We have seen our boys hate each other, find out secrets, and break up. We've seen Jeff getting hurt, betrayal, and old flames. But there's one thing we haven't seen. Nick's brother, Gary. (Imagine Niff getting back together any way you want.) **

**DISLCAIMEAR: You should know by now I don't own Glee. **

_**Third Person**_

* * *

><p>Nick had had an extremely ordinary week. He knew something would happen to make it bad, but he didn't expect what happened to actually happen.<p>

It was the Saturday after Jeff and Nick had gotten back together when, around six p.m., the intercom in the hallway rang.

"_Nick Duval, report to the main office. Nick Duval to the main office." _Nick was surprised. He hadn't done anything wrong, had he? Jeff looked at him quizzically, but Nick just shrugged.

"Do you want me to come with?" Jeff had been overprotective of him the past week, and this was no exception.

"I can handle myself, you know." Nick said, but bit his lip when Jeff looked down sadly. "But if it'll make you less worried, come on let's go."

Jeff made a noise he would deny making later and dragged Nick out of their dorm. They passed Blaine in the hallway, who flashed them a quick smile, but continued talking on his phone.

As they arrived at the main office, they noticed someone standing inside, arguing with the secretary. Nick stopped short of the door, and looked as if he was about to turn around. The man turned around when Jeff opened the door and forced Nick inside. He smiled warmly for a second, before saying something to the secretary.

"Gary? What are you doing here?" Nick's voice was sharp and cold. Gary expected it, not even reacting to his voice.

"Hello to you too, Nick. Who's this?" He glanced at Jeff, who was surprised at the brunette's tone towards his brother.

"This is Jeff, Jeff Sterling." He took a deep breath before continuing, and took Jeff's hand in his, but more as for comfort than a romantic gesture. "My boyfriend."

Gary's eyes went cold at his words. In that moment, Jeff half wished he hadn't come with Nick. This was Nick's brother who went into the war and disappeared for almost three years.

"Hello, Jeffrey." Jeff looked at the older boy with a disbelieving look. No one called him Jeffrey, he didn't even know if Nick even knew it was his name. "Nick, can we talk in the hallway, _without _him?"

Nick looked at Jeff for a moment, before letting his hand go and following his brother into the hallway outside the main office.

"I thought this was a phase, Nick." Gary's voice was cold as he talked to his brother.

"You were the one that told me to come out to dad…" Nick said slowly, as if explaining something important.

"I didn't expect to come back and you are with a guy!" He shook his head before continuing. "When I was held hostage, I had to believe in something. So I when I was being evaluated when I got back a few months ago, I began going back to church. Being gay is a sin, Nick." Nick couldn't believe the words coming out of his brother's mouth. "You're going to go hell, you know that? And so is that Jeff kid."

"Well, as long as you're not there and Jeff is; I'm ecstatic!" Nick smiled broadly and Gary gave a disgusted look. "I used to look up to you. Now I realize you're a big jackass that deserves to go to hell and live the rest of his life partying with all the other people that are just like you." Nick smiled grew wider, if possible.

Gary contemplated saying something, then turned and left through the front doors. Nick's smile dropped and he heard the door to the office squeak open.

"Nick… Are you alright?" Jeff was hesitant in his words, and Nick didn't turn around. He didn't want Jeff to see the tears in his eyes.

"I basically just told my brother to fuck off; of course I'm not all right." His voice cracked hallway through and let a few tears fall.

"Nick… Please don't cry. I'm not good with comfort." Nick shook his head and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I can try though, can't I?" Jeff pulled Nick in and wrapped his arms around him.

When Nick regained enough of his composure, they walked back to their dorm. Nick sat down on his bed silently and Jeff bit his lip, not knowing what to do.

His phone vibrated, signaling he had a message. He sighed and opened the message.

_Dude! It's been way to long. There's a party tonight at my place. You better_ _come. ~P_

Jeff looked at the message. It was one of his friends that didn't turn on him. He knew he couldn't leave Nick alone, but he wanted to see one of his old friends. He knew there'd be alcohol, but ever since he almost got caught for drinking, he had told himself he'd never drink at one of Puck's parties.

"Nick, would you want to get out of Dalton for a few hours?" Nick looked at him with a questioning look before smiling. "Then get ready!"

After the two got ready, they left in Jeff's car. It was a relatively silent car ride, Jeff occasionally commenting on something he saw.

"We're here, Nick." The brunette looked at him as they pulled up to the warehouse. Of course Puck didn't live in it, but he used it for parties almost every week, so they grew to call it his place.

"Guys look! It's Jeff! He's back!" Puck's voice rang out over the talking and everything went quiet for a moment. Then people moved forward and dog piled onto him.

When everyone eventually moved off of him, Jeff found his way back to Nick.

"What was that about?" Nick jumped when someone clapped a hand on his shoulder and laughed.

"That was because little old Jeff here used to be the life of the party." Jeff casted a warning glance at the figure standing tall over Nick. Jeff mumbled something that sounded like 'don't' but the person continued. "Every time he'd come to a party, he'd have a different girl on his arm. But by morning, they'd be broken up."

Nick looked disbelievingly at Jeff. The blonde shook his head, casting another glance at the figure.

"Isn't that right, Jeff? Well, in only a month he'd have had about eight girls." Jeff stood in front of them. The smirk that was on their face was covered by their hands that flew to their face as blood came through their fingers. Jeff was shaking his hand from the pain, but point to show that they had no authority over him.

"Never fuck with me, Orion. I thought I told you that last time we went through this?" Orion looked at Jeff venomously and made to lung at him but Jeff easily side stepped. He pulled Nick after him, walking over to his old group of friends.

"Hey guys. This is Nick." They all smiled at Nick, who had tried to get out of walking with Jeff over there.

"You're the guy that stole little Jeff's heart?" Jeff glared at Puck, who smiled at him. "Now don't get all sour with me. I'm not making a joke, I was serious. By the way, after you left, we may have set that guy straight."

"Just remember, Puckerman, I'll always be taller than you." They laughed and Puck rolled his eyes at Jeff and shoved him a little.

"You're only taller than me by, like, an inch, Sterling, so shut it." Puck smiled for a moment before saying, "Orion's giving you problem's again, ain't he?"

Jeff nodded solemnly. Nick was surprised when a red plastic cup was forced into his hands.

"You can drink, you know. I'm not drinking tonight." Jeff smiled at Nick, and nodded at the cup. Nick sighed and took a drink.

By the end of the night, Nick had downed three drinks. Jeff was a little worried at how much he had drank, but didn't say anything as they drove home, Nick's words slurring as he started talking to Jeff.

Jeff silently snuck Nick into the school and made their way to their dorm. Jeff and Nick quickly changed out of their clothes and the blonde was about to fall onto his bed when Nick tackled him onto his own.

Nick was kissing and biting almost every inch of exposed skin. Jeff smiled and gently pushed at Nick's chest.

"Not tonight, Nick." The brunette didn't listen and when his hand went to undo his pants, Jeff pulled out from under him.

"Nick! I said no." Nick was surprised at the tone of voice that Jeff used.

"I know you want to though. Don't doubt it, Jeff. I do too." When Nick made to sit next to Jeff, he jumped off the bed and pulled the shirt that nick had managed to get off of him.

"No, Nick. I do eventually, but not when you're drunk. You told me about Blaine, and I will not do that to you." Nick didn't listen and pushed Jeff against the wall, putting his hands up Jeff's shirt. "Nick stop!"

Nick stumbled back as Jeff pushed him.

"Why don't you want to? I know you do. You have before." Jeff put his hands on Nick's shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"I'm as new to this as you. I don't want to take advantage of you. Please understand, Nick." Nick looked at him and nodded.

Jeff pulled Nick down onto his bed and Nick rested his head on Jeff's chest. After a few minutes, Jeff heard Nick snoring. In a few minutes, Jeff was also asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>GAH! IT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE. Review? Please? I need them to live. O.O<strong>


	11. I'm Sorry

**WHO WANTS AN ABRUPT ENDING? I do. I loved writing this, I truly did, but I just couldn't see this ending… happily. You might cry, so I'll give you tissues. I have an idea for a Niff friendship where Jeff is an FBI agent and Nick is a serial killer. I suggest listening to Cancer by My Chemical Romance whilst reading. Whilst is a funny word, isn't it? **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

_**Third Person**_

* * *

><p>As Christmas neared at Dalton academy, things began to change for the new couple that had formed. But something was not right. Nick has developed coughing and noticed he was extremely tired. It eventually turned into where the slightest touch to his body would cause him to bruise. He didn't tell Jeff, which helped him escape one day to the doctor's office without any questions.<p>

The results came back a few days later, which told Nick the truth he'd been dreading. He hid it from Jeff until he told his father, who surprisingly was willing for Nick to undergo the treatment.

The week before his treatment started, which happened to be the week after Christmas, Jeff and Nick were lounging in their dorm room when Jeff brought up the idea of doing something for New Years. Nick looked down at his feet and bit his lip, trying not to let Jeff see his face.

"Nick, are you alright? You haven't said anything." When he didn't answer and continued looking at the floor, Jeff sat next to the brunette. "Oh, come on. You can tell me anything."

Nick mumbled something incoherent to Jeff, and Jeff gave him a confused look.

Nick sighed and looked at Jeff for the first time. "I can't do anything." Before Jeff could ask, Nick said quickly, "I have treatment."

"Treatment for what exactly?" Jeff's smile fell as Nick looked at him desperately.

Nick closed his eyes and swallowed hard. "I- I was diagnosed with lymphoma. I'm starting chemo, but it's late in the stages."

Jeff looked at him, a look of disbelief on his face.

"It means, even if I do go through chemo-therapy, there's a chance it won't help." Tears were forming in his eyes and Jeff wanted to hold Nick and tell him it was going to be okay, but he was afraid.

"I'll still be here." He said, determined to keep to his word.

* * *

><p>*<strong>My babies. No. T_T*<strong>

* * *

><p>Over the next months, Nick went through chemo, growing weaker by the day and he found himself hating the days he had to see Jeff, for he was ashamed of himself. One day, when Nick had his mind set that he wouldn't survive his ordeal, they talked for hours.<p>

"Jeff, you know that, even if it's deep down, I'm not going to survive this. I feel like crap, it's not doing anything, and I'm just in so much pain." Jeff shook his head; although he had thought a few times Nick wouldn't live to see another Christmas.

"No, don't say that. You can't leave me. I won't let you. You can't leave all your friends." Nick smiled at him, but he knew he wouldn't survive.

About a month later, Nick seemed to be getting better. Or, that's what he told Jeff the last day. Jeff left, happy Nick was better. That night, Nick stayed up until three writing letters in shaky writing.

_Dear Blaine,_

_I'm sorry everybody blamed you for that night. You didn't deserve it._

_Nick._

Most were short like this, but some were longer.

* * *

><p><strong>*Don't kill me. Please.*<strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jeff got a phone call from Nick's father, who was in tears.<p>

"Mr. Duval? Is everything all right?" Jeff was shocked at the mans change in attitude.

"I-It's Nick. He-he didn't make it. He passed away when he was sleeping." Jeff didn't hear anything else as his phone fell out of his hands, shattering on the floor into tiny pieces. Tears formed I his eyes as he collapsed onto his bed, holding the sweatshirt that had once belonged to Nick close.

Later that day, someone slipped an envelope under his door and he grabbed it, opening it as soon as he saw Nick's shaky writing.

He read slowly, not wanting to let go.

_Dear Jeff,_

_I'm sorry I lied to you, but if I told you the truth you wouldn't leave, and I wouldn't want you to be there when I died. I never wanted to leave you, but I couldn't stand it. I tried to stay longer, but it was too hard, Jeffy. It hurt so badly. Even when you were there, it hurt so badly. It was hard to see you look so happy that I was better, and then I left you. I left you, I abandoned you. I'm sorry for everything, Jeffy. I'm sorry for times I lied, for times I said that I'd never leave, and most of all for breaking promises. I always meant I loved you, but nobody truly believed we'd last. Everyone did, except you. You're special, Jeffy. You need to know that just because of this; it doesn't mean the end of your life too. You need to be you. You need to be Jeff Sterling, the man who I saw on that first day and I tied so desperately to avoid. Jeff Sterling, the boy I called New Kid. You need to be you, because the world needs you. They need to know the boy I knew. I'm so sorry that all you'll have left is my letter, for my father requested all my things to be sent home the day they told me I couldn't go back to school. But I know you kept other things. Like my sweater I left on the mattress that day at the mall. The hardest part of this, Jeffy, is leaving you. You made my last days better than they ever would've been without you. I can never repay you for that. I love you so much. _

_I'm Sorry._

_Nick._

* * *

><p><strong>TEARS. NO. THEY FROZE ON MY FACE! That's how cold it is. But. No. Fucking. SNOW. I miss you too Nick. I MISS YOU. I MISS YOUR SMILE. <strong>

**Baby come back, you can blame it all on me.**

***Shares le tissues.***


	12. Epilogue

**WHAT THE HECK IS THIS? Epilogue? But there can only be an epilogue if there is a sequel. Tricked you guys, didn't I? Some of you, I laughed s hard at all the crying, only because I knew that there would be a sequel. Come on, come love me my minions.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!**

_**Third Person**_

For the next few months until summer break, Jeff stuck through school, doing the work and relieved when the year had ended. When break started, his father had him go to a therapist, where he said nothing, like usual. He hadn't said anything to anyone since Nick had passed away.

He found himself telling his therapist things through drawings. Every session they asked him to draw Nick. He always forgot one thing he had remembered the first week and his therapist didn't point it out until the end of the session, and he would hurry to add the small mark.

As school started in the fall, Jeff still hadn't spoken a word to anybody, and he found himself in trouble the first day of school.

The professor was going through names, and when she called out his name, Blaine said, "He's here."

The professor looked at Blaine over the top of her glasses and spoke loudly, "I'm sure he can say that himself, can't you, Mr. Sterling?" Jeff looked up from the desk and stared at the teacher. "Can't you, Mr. Sterling?" the professor repeated after a minute.

Jeff didn't answer, and she sighed, pulled out a slip, and told him to go to the main office. Jeff grabbed his things silently, walking out and down the hall, but not to the office, but to his dorm. The same dorm he had arrived at his first day at Dalton which he had shared with Nick for almost four months. He threw his books and stuff onto his empty desk and collapsed on his bed.

That day, he had the first dream.

**TEEHEE! Now all you people are gonna be waiting for the sequel and I'm just gonna be like lol, nope. I don't know when, but I will post it before January the 12th. Trust me, I'm THE Doctor… Just the Doctor. *Hufflepuff for the win!***


End file.
